A Degrassi, No, Palex Story
by Brocrakis
Summary: It is pretty much focused on Palex...ok is about Palex...but yeah...read to know what goes down....yeah..sucky summary....[Update:Chap.8]
1. Chapter 1

A Degrassi(ok..Palex) Story

DISCLAIMER: We Do Not Own Degrassi Or Any Of The Characters...Even Though I May Wish I Did. XD ... But, We Do Own This FanFic...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess this would pretty much be happenng right after Lexicon of Love pt.1...But pt.2 not existing_

**_It starts when Paige leaves the room after her and Alex kiss._**

Paige is sleeping on the couch and Alex couldn't sleep so she went downstairs for some water. She sees Paige on the couch sleeping and goes over to talk to her. She goes next to the couch and Page wakes up and screams. Alex covers her mouth and tells her to "shhhhhh!"

Alex says,

"Paige, can we talk?"

"Alex, what are you doing? Go to sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow."

"No, we need to talk now Paige!"

"ok, fine"

"I know this is strange but ..."

"But what, you kissed me."

"You kissed back."

"True."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Paige says, starting to cry. "I can't do this."

Paige starts to cry in Alex's arms. Alex hugs her tight. Paige looks up and Alex looks down at her, Alex leans in to kiss her. Paige, about to turn away, leans in to kiss her too.

So Alex and Paige start to kiss once again. But, the kiss turns into making-out. And they really start to get into it. After a few minutes they stop and both sink into the couch practically breathless.

Alex lets out an unexspected "wow." Noticing what what she said her cheeks start reddening.

Paige, a bit in shock and flustered smiled a little and muttered a intense "ditto."

Sitting there a couple of minutes just thinking of what just happened, Alex finds herself staring at Paige. Looking how her beautiful eyes sparkled in the little light there was.

Paige on the other hand was still wondering what the hell just happened. But she didn't exactly know what to comprehend.

She was ashamed to admit, but she was falling for Alex Nuñez. And she didn't exactly know why.

Paige then glances up to see Alex gazeing at her with a certain look in her eye. A look of care and awe.

She let out a slight chuckle, more of the nervous type,

"Alex, you're staring."

Alex then quickly snaps out of her little trance.

"Oh, sorry, I can't help it, I-I mean sometimes I just zone out you know, staring into nothing."

"Oh great, now im nothin?" Paige says jokingly.

"No, thats not it at all. You're not nothing at all, you're every---," she stops at what she just said and knows she cover that up, "thing"

Paige looks down and blushes a lil.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Paige smiles and exhales,

"Alex, I think I'm falling for you."

There's about 10 seconds of silence and Alex speaks up,

"I already fell."

Paige smiles and leans on her and they cuddle on the couch. Paige falls asleep a little while after still in Alex's arms.

Alex can't seem to get her eyes off of her. She just thinks that she is so adorable when she is sleeping. Alex whispers a single, "beautiful." And kisses Paige on the forehead and snuggles up closer to her. Paige wakes up a lil to notice what's happening and gets closer.

And they fall asleep like that.

**_The Next Morning_ **Paige wakes up Not sure where she is, she looks around confused. When she realizes where she is, she jumps up from the couch in shock. This causing Alex to wake up and jump off of the couch as well.

"Whats wrong!"

"Is my mom still here? Did she see us?"

"I don't know... What's the big deal anyway?"

"I don't want my mom thinking im gay. Because i'm not."

"You think I am?"

"No...No...Just forget it I got to get ready."

Paige ran up stairs calling her mom to see if she was there. Alex sits back down on the couch with a big sigh. Then she gets up and goes into the kitchen.

When Alex went into the kitchen she found a note on the refridgerator...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooohhh what would it say?..lol...sorry this is our first fic so im kinda excited...Review, don't review...but would update faster if ya did XD..oh and sorry it is kinda short...but the chapters probably all will be...but hey, big things come in small packages..


	2. Chapter 2

We appreciate reviews greatly...so leave one...cuz its the cool thing to do...just cuz.. and thanks to those who did...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the note read:

Paige, went to work early. Clean room and kitchen. Be home late.

Love,

Mom

P.S. Who's that girl you were cuddled on the couch with?

"Paige, I found something from your mom!" shouts Alex starting up the stairs to show Paige the note. Without the thought of knocking on Paige's door before entering,

She sees Paige _naked_!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Alex...Get out...Please!"

Closing her eyes (but peaking a little) Alex hands Paige the note,

"This is from your mom. She left it on the fridge. I think I'll go and brush my teeth or something."

"Thanks." And Alex leaves.

**Later, in school, computer class.**

"So, Paige how was the V.I.P.?" said Marco.

"It was interesting. The most weirdest thing happened. I'm not sure if I was dreaming or what but... you can't tell anybody, k?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"I...I...Alex kissed me and I sort of liked it. Is that ok?"

"Wow..wow...wow."

Alex walks in.

"Hey guys."

"Ummm...Alex take a seat"

"I think I'll sit over there."

"Ok then."

Alex leaves.

"Paige are you serious?...no you're joking."

"I wish.."

The starting bell rings.

"Ok class, lets get started." Mr.Simpson said.

Paige gets an e-mail from Alex. She opens it and reads : "R we having lunch?" Paige takes a second and types back: "Yeah, Sure". Alex sends another e-mail back: "And can we meet at The Dot after school?"...Paige makes sure she doesnt have plans in the agenda called her head and replys with: "Alright."

**The Dot**

Alex walks into The Dot and sees Paige sitting at a booth towards the back, staring as if concentrating, while taking sips of her latte. Alex slowly walks over to her from the other side of the local hang-out spot. She taps Paige and says "Boo!" Startaling her, Paige jumps a little.

"Not cool." Paige says with a grin as Alex seats herself on the other side of the table.

Spinner walks up with a forced smile.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Paige holds up her latte in a gester that she was already helped. And Alex replys with a

"Nah, im good."

Spinner leaves back towards the front bar.

Taking a sip from her luke-warm latte, Paige asks Alex what she wanted to meet for.

"Well, for one," Alex says with a smile. "To be around you. And two, to talk."

"About what?" Paige says nervously expecting what's coming.

"You know." Alex says finding her a bit nervous herself.

"Well, what is there to say?"

"This might be kinda out thre...but do you like me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And her repsonse is...goes to commercial...yeah im stupid...


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah kind a short..but cute(i guess)...more reviews be nice...this must really suck so far ...anyway..chapter 3 in...3...2...1...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I like you, you're a great friend. I just don't know about in that way yet. Im just so confused. I've always been straight, my brother is the gay one."

"Ever hear of being bi?"

"Yeah, I guess but i've never felt that way about girls, you know?"

"Well, do you like me?"

"I don't know."

"Here let me see if this helps you decide at all," Alex says standing up. Alex grabs Paige's wrist pulling her up.

"Where are you taking me?" Paige said confused.

"You'll see."

Alex takes Paige into the restroom and akes her into the closest stall, locking it behind here.

"What are yo----" Alex cuts Paige off suprising, by pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

Paige kisses back putting her hand up to Alex's face, and Alex running her fingers through Paiges hair. Paige puts her hands on Alex's waist pulling her closer. Paige soon enough breaks the kiss no saying a word. Alex just smiles and finally says,

"So?"

Then Paige pulls Alex closer staring into eachother's eyes, smiling.

"What does this tell you?" Paige whispers as she leans ino Alex pushing her into the stall door, kissing her roughly, as if she could'nt get enough.

Alex, liking every second of i moves her hand down Paige's back down to her butt. Paige stops the kiss with a playful "hey."

"Sorry I got carried away," Alex says with a shrug and grin.

Suddenly they hear the bathroom door swing open, an Paige, not being so much of a dumb blonde, jumps up onto the toilet almost slipping in. Paige and Alex cover their mouths to stop from laughing. They listen as they hear and see (through the opening where the hinges go) Heather Sinclair fix her hair and make-up. After they hear the door close aggain, they kiss once more and Alex unlocks the door. They start to get out of the stall, but they lock eyes, just staring for a while. Paige takes out her phone and glances at it,

"Well, I have a lot of homework to do. I better be getting home."

"Yeaah same here, not that I do my homework."

They both let out a chuckle. Alex starts to walk towards the door, and Paige reaches her hand and gives Alex a lil smack on her tush.A dazzled Alex turns around to see Paige with a mischievious look on her face.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Alex grins as she opens the door for Paige as the blonde whispers in her ear,

"I'll call you later."

Alex smiles at the thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promise, chapter 4 is longer...


	4. Chapter 4

_**yay for chapter 4! hope its long enough ..XD love you all!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**LATER.**_

Alex waited patiently for Paige's call. As she watched tv the phone rang, she shot up and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh, hey Jay."

" What? Was you expecting someone else?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Really? Who's better than me? come on."

"Actually, a lot of people"

"Oh, ok" Jay answered shocked.

"What did you call for?"

"Why do I have to have a reason to call? Why can't I call just to say hi?"

" Because I know you, Jay"

"Alright. I called to ask you if you would like to go out tonight?"

"Sorry, can't"

"Come on...What else better do you have to do?"

"Homework."

"HA! That's funny, no really. Come on, I'll bring you home early. We can just hang out, nothing else."

"I don't know."

"Alright, would it be better if Amy came?"

"Fine, just for an hour."

"Alright, cool..pick you up at six."

"Later."

"Later."

click

**_Back to Paige _**After leaving The Dot Paige got a call from Hazel.

"Paige, where are you?"

"Umm, in my car."

"Well, why don't you come over? We haven't spent time together in a while."

"Um...I dont know, I have a lot of homework."

"Come on, Paige."

"Alright.Wanna come over to my place so we can do homework together?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Hey, and why don't you bring Marco, Craig, Jimmy and Ellie with you?"

"Alright, but I don't know about Jimmy and Ellie."

"Come on, just don't talk to them or something."

"Fine."

"K, see ya later."

"Later."

When Paige got home she took a shower and changed her clothed. Her mom was working late, as usual. So she got everything ready for the study group/party. After she finished that Paige tried calling Alex but noone was home. So she tried her cell and got her voice mail.

"Hey, this is Alex..uh.. you know what to do...Beep"

"Hey Alex, It's Paige Just wanted you to know that im having a study group at my place. Just a study group, and you could drop by if you wanted. You can stay a lil longer for extra help, wink, wink. So hit me back when you get this. K. Later Hun!"

Everyone arrived a Paiges around 7 or so. Everything was going splendid, until Hazel, Jimmy, and Ellie got into an argument.

"Ellie you're such a slut! Going around and trying to steal everyone's man!"

"Hazel, chill!"

"What are you talking about? Me and Jimmy aren't even even together!"

They pause for a second to hear the doorbell ring.

"Um. Um. Marco, Craig can you guys handle this?"

"Paige, wait!"

Paige opens the door, and to her suprise noone was there. But before her on the porch was a small box, a note tied to the top. Paige closes the door behind her and picks up the little mysterious box and note. She sits on her bench on the porch and unfolds the sheet of paper. She read:

Hey beautiful, (this causes Paige to blush)

I got your mesage, but yeah Jay talked me into going out with him and Amy. So I won't come over for the little study group thing. But I'll come over a bit later and me and yo can study, or distract eachother, whichever. But yeah, I'll come over hmm... around 10 or so, maybe I'll end up spending the night again. Wouldn't that be interesting? But yeah.. I gotta go, Jay's here. See ya later.

Love, Alex

P.S. Hope you like the gift.

Paige sat the note down and picked up the small box. She just put her hand on the lid when Hazel bust through the door crying and yelling.

"Fine, Have a fucking happy life!" Hazel screamed and drove off.

Marco and Craig run out after her but it's too late.

"Well, there goes our ride." Marco says throwing his hands up in the air.

Paige, jamming the note in her pocket and sitting on the bench again says,

"Marco, hun,take my car and drive everyone home, then drive back here and I'll take you home."

"Okie Dokie then." Marco says smiling and hugging her and running back inside.

Craig hesitates then sits next to Paige.

"So who was at the door?"

"Funny thing, no one."

"Well, then why are yo still out here madame?" Craig says grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him, as she swiftly puts the box in her back pocket with her free hand.

"Just thinking, and getting away from the noise." she replies grinning.

"That makes sense, I guess. Well ima gonna go help them get ready. You coming inside?"

"Oh, Yeah, sure." Craig opens the door, and they both enter closing the door behind them.

Uhmm...be right back guys, I gotta go get my...money."Paige jogging towards the stairs.

"Money for what?" Ellie asks cocking her eyebrow.

"I don't know...Icecream truck?" Paige said smacking herself mentally after.

They all give out a chuckle, seeming that its kinda awkward it being night and all.

Paige reaches her room and goes to her dresses throwing the note in box in the top drawer. She grabs her money and heads back downstairs.

"Gotcha money?" Jimmy asks jokingly.

"Yes, sir." Paige says waving it in the air.

"Well, we shall be on our way." Craig says pushing Jimmy.

"Thanks for letting us come here," Ellie says politely.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Paige." Jimmy yells over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll be back in like 20 minutes, k?" Marco says hugging Paige.

"K, hun."

Marco and everyone gets in te car. Paige watches the drive off as she stands in the doorway waving. When she sees them turn the corner she pushes the door shut and runs up to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter or two (depends where i cut it of at) will be good for Palex lovers...so yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviews...hmm...probably will be updating more frequently because we have finished writing the fic, thus i have it in my possesion at the moment instead of passing it back and forth. which equals, more typing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gets up to her room slamming the door open. She goes over to her dresser pulling the drawer open a little too fast, and it tumbles down to the floor along with her panties, bras and socks.

"Shit." she says outloud to noone. "Well, I wanted to sort it out anyway." She hooks the drawer back up to the dresser and starts to put all the clothes back in neatly. Finally she pushes the drawer back in and, sits ono her bed, the note and box in hand. Paige slowly reads the note again, going over ever detail in her mind. She finally puts the note down and starts to examine the box. It wasnt wrapped fancy or anything, just a plain navy blue box. She finally opened the box and slightly gasped. Paige was flattered, and she didnt know why.

But in that box, was a silver bracelet that had a heart charm dangling off of it. She slowly put it on like it was the most valueable thing on earth. But the moment was ruined by her jumping to the sound of the front door slamming.

"Oops," she heard Marco say.

"Hold on a sec Marco." Paige yells putting the empty box and note in her drawer once again. Then she heads downstairs to meet Marco's cheery self.

"Ooooh, Paige, What were you doing?"

"Just..uh..straightening up my room a little, it's a total disaster."

"Well, shall we be off?" Marco says reaching for the door.

"Righty, then." And they leave for Marco's place.

**_Back at Paige's _** -When Paige got back home it was 8:45, so she started to clean up some more. After that she went upstairs and took yet another shower, and put on clean clothes. She started to do her hair when sh thought, 'hold on, why am I getting all dressed up for? Alex is just a _friend _who is coming over for a little bit.' Suddenly she has a flashback of her and Alex when they were in the restroom. Paige found herself lickming her lips, having the desire to kiss Alex once again.

"Wait, wtf? I'm so confused! I dont know anymore!"

Paige finished getting ready and layed in her bed. She glanced at the clock ant it was only 9:37, time was going by so slowly. She started to think about Alex and zoned out, she was daydreaming. Her and Alex were together, they were in her bedroom. And Alex leaned in kissing Paige, but instead of going with her instinct of pulling away, she kissed back, it leading to hands roaming over clothes.

The blonde suddenly jumps again, but at the sound of the doorbell. She finally came back to her senses and noticed that not only was she breathing heavier, but also touching herself. "Woah," she whispered to her self surprised. She looked at the clock and it was already 10:12, and the doorbell rings again. "Coming!" she shouts getting up and checking herself in the mirror real quick. She runs downstairs and opens the door. Upset, she saw that nobody was there. "Hello? Alex?" She heard nothing. "This isn't cool."

"Come find me." a familiar voice shouted, of course it being Alex's. Paige smiles and closes the door behind her and steps outside into the darkness and starts to look around unsuccesfully. First behind the car, then the garage, and about everywhere else. She was about to give up and started toward the porch. That's when she spotted her sitting on the bench with a big grin, in the same spot she herself was sitting a couple hours ago.

"Hey, Michalchuck."

"No, fair." Paige says sitting next to her, rather close.

"Never said I don'y cheat." Replys Alex, shrugging. "Anyway, you get my little surprise?"

"Yes Alex, I love it. Its so sweet, and... random."

"Oh well soooorry, just trying to be nice, and romantic."

"Thats romantic?" forceing Alex to loo down in dissappoinment."Im kidding, hun. I do love it though, promise." this making Alex look back up smiling. "Shall we go inside, it's getting a little cold." Paige says after a couple of minutes starting to rub up and down her bare arms.

"Well, you shoulda told me you were cold," she whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde, embracing her tightly.

"Mmm...that feels better." she whispers back leaning in closer. Alex lets go of her starting to get up, holding a hand out for waiting for Paige to take it. "Hey. I was just getting warmer."

"There's plenty more where that came from missy."

And with that they enter Paige's safe warm house where anything can happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

srry so short...and took a whil to update...oh...and i apologize from any spelling errors and such...but im sure you understand what i'm saying..


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so effing long to update...I moved then got caught up in school and still having to go visit my friends on the weekends...so yea...sorry this chap is kinda short...

and sorry for any errors...so read on...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Paige's House

As soon as Alex shut the door she turned around, abou to say something. Paige cut her off with a long passionate kiss, forcing Alex up against the wall. Without breaking the kiss Alex raises her eyebrow and smiles. Between kisses she says

"I. Missed. You. Too." causing Paige to smile and let out a small giggle. Suddenly she stops staring deep into Alex's eyes and her stomach growls. Alex looks down at the blonde's stomach and back up to her face.

"Hungry are we?" Paige puts her hand on her own stomach, rubbing is slightly,

"Yeah, I guess I am, I don't remember when the last time i ate was." she replied trying to remember. Alex lightly kissed her forehead and started to get up from the door and says

"Ok, I'll make us something." Paige then pushes her back on to the door with a smirk on her face.

"No, We'll make something together." Paige said with A playful attitude, kissing Alex right after.

"Ok, we'll make something." PAige smiles and takes Alex's hands putting them around her waist and leads her to the kitchen. Alex turns on the light while Paige starts to search for something to eat.

"Are you hungry, Alex?"

"Yeah. The last time I ate was a couple of hours ago." Paige stopped and looked at her.

"Duh."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a smartass." Alex said with a large grin.

"Nooooo, you're not A smartass most of the time." She said smiling guitily, while Alex just smiled and winked at her. Paige blew her a kiss and turned to continue her searching. "Babe, do yo want something A.S.A.P., or can you wait for something that takes a little while?" Alex walks over to her and puts her hands around Paige's waist

"Ummmm...I don't care, whatever you want." Paige then pulls out a box of spaghetti.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry and this is easy to make."

"Hey, thats fine with me." Alex says heading towards the fridge, looking around for a few minutes. "hmm..now what we need is some meatballs," she says whipping out a package of meat.

Walking over to the sink with a pot in hand, Paige calls over her shoulder, "Good idea", as Alex puts the package onto the counter, PAige fills the pot halfway and puts it on the stove to boil. "You're so smart, Alex." Alex pulls her close and catches her lips with her own, kissing Paige with passion. In a few minutes they start getting into it more. Alex picks Paige up by her bottom and puts her on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, and starts to move her hands up to Paige's face, Paige's hand intangled in her lover's hair. As they touch eachother, flashbacks of the restroom goes through their minds, which causes them to want eachother more. Alex starts to tug at the hem of paiges shirt, slowly lifting it above her head. When it is completely off Alex freezes looking at the beautiful blonde in front of her, examining, being amazed, wanting, needing. Paige smiles at her repeating the action Alex just done, Alex just stares at her, then throws herself at the blonde, kissing fiercly. Paige skims her hands slowly down Alex's arms, around her back, then forces her closer, needing to close the space between them. Wrapping her arms around Paige, she sowly works her way up to the girls bra clip, just as she gets her fingers in position the water is boiled and the spaghetti needing to be put in. Alex stops and inhales deeply, aggrivated.

Resting their foreheads together "I guess we should get dinner ready," Alex says lazily.

"Yeah, we still have to make the meatballs." Alex sighs and walks over and opens the meat package. "Are, you okay Alex?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, why you ask?"

"You just seem...disappointed.."

"A lil...but I'll get my chance." She replies with a wink and a smile. Paige opens the box of spaghetti...And suddenly the door opens..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the time for someone to say 'uh-oh'..lol...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, um, I think you guys will like this chapter. once again sorry bout error, i dont have spell check or anything just wordpad. So enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Paige, I'm home!" the two girls heard the familiar voice of Paige's mom.

"Oh shit, my mom's home. put your shirt on!" Alex obeyed and hid behind the counter.

"Oh there yo are. Who were you talking to?"

"Um, uh, no one."

"Oh, must just be me. So what are you making?"

"Uh, spaghetti. Weren't you supposed to be working late?"

"Yes, but I realized we haven't spent time together and I wanted to be with my Paigey. Why? Is that wrong?"

"No...no...um, mom why don;t you go upstairs and change or something?"

"ok, I think I will." And she turns and leaves to go up the stairs.

"Alex." Paige whispers. Alex stands slowly and cautiously.

"Hey Paige-" Paige forces Alex's head down back behind the counter.

"Yes, mother?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, are you feeling well?"

"Actually, im a bit dizzy."

"Well, there's some asprin in the medicine cabinet upstairs. Take some and rest until supper is ready."

"Okay, baby," she says with a pleasant grin that her daughter is being so kind, "but i came to ask you, are you making meatballs too?"

"What's spaghetti without em?" she replies smiling.

"oKay, good. I love you."

"Love you too mom. go rest."

"Okay, see you soon." and she leaves into the same direction she just came from.

" Alex, get up," ALex rises, " you gotta get out or hide or something."

"But i'm hungry." she says putting on a pouty face.

"Ok...umm...hide in the basement i guess."

"Ok." As she starts to walk away she turns around and kisses Paige, of course Paige returning the favor. "Don't leave me waitin' "

"I won't, I'll bring u some down in a lil bit"

"You better!"

"Paigey, Is dinner done?" the two girls hear her mom shout. Alex takes off towards the basement.

"No, not yet!"

**In the basement**

As Alex waited in the basement, her her vibrates and startles her. She looks at the caller i.d.

"Ugh, Jay," she says to herself then flips it open, "What?"

"Hey Alex, where are you? I tried calling your house but nobody picked up."

"I'm somewhere."

"But where?"

"None of your damn business."

"Where could you have gone? I only dropped you offlike and hour ago."

"Then I went out again."

"Come on Lexi, can't we work something out? I apologized, what else do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone. Get this through your head Jay, I don't want anything to do with you. You, me, over, for good. Just because you took me out, that don't mean jack."

"You found someone alse, didn't you?"

"Goodbye Jay."

"No, Alex-"

Click

Alex sits down, lost in her thoughts.

"I see he wants you back." Alex jumps up and whips around to see Paige standing at the bottom of the stairs, food in hand.

"Holy fuck Paige, you scared the shit out of me." Paige moves closer to her, handing her the plate.

"Sorry, here's the food."

"Thanks, and yeah. He thinks im still in love with him, and that taking me out means something, well, it doesn't."

"Well, do you want him back?"

"Psh, Why would i want him when I got this," she says kissing Paige lightly, causing the blonde to blush. Alex leans in again, and they start kissing lovingly, slowly. Paige suddenly pulls back.

"You didn't try the spaghetti." Alex spoons some into her mouth, with her mouh full she says it good, causing both of them to laugh a little. Paige leans over a licks some sauce off the side of Alex's mouth, Alex seeming to like it, Paige does it again and giggles a litle.'

"What?"

"Gosh, I didn't put any drugs in it to make u black-out so i can have my way with you," she says in a sarcastic tone.

"That's funny though, because you don't need to drug me to have your way." Alex shoots back with a seductive voice. "I'd rather be awake so I can return the favor that you pay me." she says giving the blonde a wink. Paige just stares at her for a moment, dumbstruck.

"God, I want you." Paige starts to kiss Alex, hard. Between kisses Alex gets out an,

"What-about-your-mom?" Paige stops and looks at Alex, cursing her with her eyes that she just killed the moment.

"She went to bed. Now, don't say a word, unless it's unvoluntarily." Alex catching onto that puts the plate on the floor and forces Paige on her back onto the couch, slowly climbing on top of her. When shes on top straddling the blonde she gives her a quick kiss on the lips, then sits up. She teasingly rocks her hips back and forth, making Paige bite her lip, trying to hold the moan back that's trying to escape becaus eof the contact. Alex reaches her right hand placing it on Paiges shoulder,making Paige close her eyes and relax, moves it slowly and lightly down her collar bone , past her chest, down her stomach and onto her own thigh. Paige opens her eyes again to see Alex run the same hand up her own body, Paige's breath shortening. Alex's hand reaches up to her own lips running her finger down over them, giving Paige the most seductive look, Paige just stares helplessly and licks her lips. Alex starts to slowly lean over kissing her way up Paige's neck, then over her jawline onto her lips. Paige wraps her arm around her neck forcing her deeper into the kiss. Alex sits up needing to breath, but Paige whimpers slightly at the loss of contact. Alex smiles and tugs at the bottom of her own shirt, starting to lift it excruciatingly slow, torturing the blonde.

"Alex." is all thats heard, a plead from Paige.

Alex stops and puts her arms down, "Yes, Paige?" she asks with a smile. Paige is silent, "Paige, what did you want?"

"You," Paige whispers sitting up and practically ripping Alex's shirt off.

"Gosh, a lil eager ain't ya babe?"

"Shut up Alex," Paige says pulling Alex back down with her starting to work on the brunette's neck, kissing, biting, sucking. Alex breaths become rapid and unintenionally lets out a moan.

"I think I just found your soft spot." Paige says grinning.

"So, soon you'll be moaning so much, you won't have voice." And as she's saying that her hand slowly runs down Paige's body resting between Paige's legs, applying a little pressure, causing her to gasp.

**Meanwhile**

The girls didnt hear the front door open for someone to step in, and didn't hear it close behind them either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who could possibly come along now? Review please, it'd be nice : Have A Nice Day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im sorry it took this long to update...Better than never i guess...thanks to those who review, love ya tons for it. Ok, i'll let you get to the long awaited chapter. Again sorry for anything mispelled and what-not. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mom! Paige! Hmm...Nobody must be home." Dylan walked towards the stairs when he heard some noise coming from the basement. "Hello? Paige is that you?" He opens the door to hear the unmistakeable sound of someone in pleasure. Dylan starts retreating down the stairs slowly. "Paige," he whispers, "Holy Shit!" He says in a low voice. Paige's older, gay brother couldn't belive his eyes. His own sister, who was thought to be completely boy crazed, in the basement, having sex, with another girl. He takes another look, just to be sure he saw correctly, then left the basement quietly. "Wow, I wonder if anyone else knows this," he says to himself. He just decides to keep it to himself, for now, and confront Paige later. He goes upstairs to his room, deciding to spend the night.

**Back in the Basement **Paige and Alex were too much into what they were doing to notice Dylan at all. Finally, after quite a while, all you heard was quick breaths starting to slow down. After awhile laying there, Paige smacks herself in the head and gives a quick chuckle.

"What?" Alex asks confused.

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get like Nike, and Just do it."

"Fine" Alex does as commanded. Paige stands up and pulls of the cushions of the couch to reveal it's fold-out bed. "You just remember that now?" Alex says sarcastically.

"Shut-up and lay down."

"God, since when was Paige so commanding?" Alex replies laying down. Paige lays next to her cuddling up against the warmth of her body.

"Since she found out you like it." Even with little light, you could see a blushing Alex. The two just lay there in silence, Paige starting to drift off.

"Paige, when are you going to tell everyone about us?"

"When are you going to tell Jay and your mom?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about Jay. And i'll tell my mom, but I mean, I know Marco will be fine with it for sure. But what about Hazel and them?"

"I, I really don't know, Alex." Paige says with a shakey voice. Alex cuddles up closer to the now worried blonde, and falls asleep. While Paige, on the other hand, couldn't stop trying to think of what she would tell her friends and family.

**Morning ** It was about 7 when Alex left. Paige walked her to the door and gave her a quick kiss.

"You sure you dont want a ride?"

Yeah Im sure. I'll be fine.

"Alright, later hun."

"Later." They shared another quick kiss and Alex left.

"Who was that?" Paige jumped at the sudden voice.

Running up to hug she says "Oh my gosh Dylan, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I came home for a few things last night, i decided to crash here. So, uh, who was that?" he says with mischievious grin.

"Oh, that was, my friend. Alex. She stayed over last night. For like a sleep over thing or whatever."

"Mmmm. I see it runs in the family, or something."

"What are you talking about?" She asks nervously.

"Paigey, have you gone gay?" her older brother says in a playful manner.

"What? You're crazy Dyl, you know that?"

"Yeah I kinda thought that too when I first saw you guys downstairs last night. Touching and moaning, kind of loud too." He adds a fake shiver to lighten the mood.

"Oh my god. Dylan, it was. A, a experiment!"

"Yeah, an experiment that made me want to burn my eyes! I mean you two, you guys were getting freaky! Wow! I'd hate to know what else you guys did when I left. Oh, don't worry Paigey, I won't tell a soul.

"Uh, huh."

"It's cool Paige. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Tell what? There's nothing to tell!"

"Ok, chill. Come on, get dressed and I'll take you out to breakfast."

"Thanks Dylan, but-"

"Come on Paige, whens the last itme I spent anytime with my _lesbian_ sister." Paige looks at him, jaw dropped, "Just kidding."

"Dylan! You're so annoying! It was nothing!" she adds a playful smack on the arm.

"I'm sorry! Im sorry! please just get dressed already, jeez."

**Back to Alex** When Alex gets home she spots her mom passed out on the couch, empty liquor bottle in hand. She shakes her head and goes straight to her room. Once she lays on her bed she passes out, and goes into a deep sleep. It was about 2 pm when she rose, she glanced at the clock and sighed remembering she had to work in an hour. She took a quick but relaingly hot shower and got ready to go, she was about to walk out the door when her mom stirred, waking up.

"Alex, Where you've been? Had, had me worried sick about you." she said slurring her words.

"Yeah sure. I was put with some friends, k? Now, **_I _** have to go to work, bye." Alex rushes out the door closing the door to hard causing her mom to drop the bottle. She hears her mom slurr some profanities, then tell her to bring heer ome popcorn.

"Not like you'd be awake for it when i get home." Alex says walking down the hallway, starting to think. It's the only time she ever had to think, when she was alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, i think i might be updateing more often now that school's about to be out. Reviews appreciated-any kind of em.**


End file.
